


Letter and Spirit

by helens78



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Castle, Jossverse
Genre: Celibacy, F/F, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Castle, Vampire Slayer, is waiting for marriage.  Willow Rosenberg, witch, has taken a vow of chastity.  That doesn't stop them from being girlfriends, or getting mighty frustrated from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter and Spirit

Alexis drops back on the mattress, panting out loud. "This is getting--"

"--really difficult?" Willow finishes for her. " _Yeah._ I kinda noticed that."

"There's kind of a point where you're obeying the _letter_ of the law, but--"

"--not the spirit." Willow nods a few times. "Uh-huh."

Alexis squirms around, rubbing her legs together; it is almost impossible to get comfortable when she's this wet. "We could cheat _so hard_ on this if we weren't gay."

"Kinda be a moot point, then, wouldn't it?"

"I mean, imagine if we could just randomly decide that oral sex didn't _count_ \--"

"Oh, no, no, baby, it counts _so hard_." Willow groans and covers her face with her hands. "Gah. Now I'm _thinking_ about it. I blame you."

Alexis grins as she rolls over on her side; she pushes up on her elbow and leans over and kisses the back of Willow's wrist. "Does it help if I'm thinking about it, too?"

"It most certainly does _not_." Willow peeks through her fingers at Alexis. "I'm pretty sure if it were just me, I'd have said _screw_ the vow of chastity by now."

"I guess it doesn't help that it's _not_ just you, then?"

"It helps a _little_." Willow pouts, and Alexis grins. The urge of _sex sex sex NOW NOW NOW_ is starting to fade a little, and it's comforting to be so close to Willow as it does. She slides an arm over Willow's waist and tucks her head against Willow's shoulder, and Willow starts breathing a little easier.

It's not just Willow's vow of chastity--a year, she'd said when she and Alexis started dating, and she was two months into it. _And if I'd known this was going to happen... okay, I'd still have made the vow, but sweetie, I don't want to be unfair to you..._

But Alexis has the same sort of vow--same vow, different reasons. She wants to wait. She wants to get married first--in heart and in front of witnesses, cake and champagne included, whether the law goes along with it or not. And as much as she _likes_ Willow--as close as this is getting to being something _huge_ \--they're a long, long way from getting _married_.

"Maybe we should revisit the boundaries," Alexis murmurs. She doesn't move her hands--she doesn't _dare_ \--but she does nuzzle against Willow's neck, just a little. She rears back as she realizes how that sounded, though, frowning down at Willow. "I mean, not right now, obviously!"

Willow laughs. She runs her fingers through her hair and rolls over on her side, facing Alexis. "You mean you're not gonna try to talk me into doing something against-the-rules right now?"

"Of _course_ not--"

" _Nuts._ "

It's so heartfelt--and the feeling is _so mutual_ \--that Alexis can't help but laugh. The two of them squirm close, until they're pressed together head-to-toe, and Willow sighs. "You could tell me something really sexy if you wanted," she says softly. "You know--for _later_. When I'm all by myself."

Alexis is pretty sure she's blushing scarlet, but it doesn't means she can't _do_ it. "Okay. Something really sexy..." She tilts her head, thinking about it. "I think about going down on you," she murmurs. "I kind of think about it all the time."

"Ooh." Willow licks her lips and flutters her eyelashes. Tell me more."

"Well, I sort of have to make it up in my head, you realize. I mean, I know what you _smell_ like--which is really hot, by the way--but I've never _done_ it, obviously."

"Gotta start somewhere." Willow's grin is _very_ encouraging, and Alexis finds herself grinning back, a little more at ease. "So what do you think about?"

"I think about maybe asking for directions when I do it the first time. Like, maybe you could... put your hands in my hair and _guide_ me."

Willow squirms _hard_ at that. "Oh. _Oh_. I could do that."

"And maybe you could tell me when I'm doing something right, like... 'keep going' or 'keep doing that', you know?"

"I kinda go non-verbal when someone's going down on me," Willow admits, and this time it's Alexis's turn to squirm like crazy. "I could totally try that, but I can't promise anything..."

"Okay, I really like that image," Alexis murmurs. "You realize that's going to play a starring role in my next couple dozen fantasies?"

"Well, I really like _that_ image." Willow grins. "Ooh--this is getting kind of recursive, isn't it? I'm gonna be thinking about you thinking of me--"

"--thinking of you thinking of me--"

Willow rolls Alexis onto her back and climbs on top of her, cupping Alexis's face in her hands. "You are so incredibly hot," she whispers, and when her lips come down on Alexis's, Alexis can feel heat just about shimmering between them. She puts everything she's got into that kiss--all her frustrated arousal, all her fondness, all her affection and respect for Willow, even her respect for the boundaries they've agreed to, together.

She can feel it coming back to her in Willow's kiss, in the motions of Willow's body on hers--the respect and fondness and desire and urgency, all wrapped up together, and she hangs on _tight_.

"Sweetheart," Willow murmurs, when she pulls away.

"You, too." Alexis grins. It's not quite _I love you/I love you, too_ , but it's still early for that; _sweetheart/you, too_ has always been just right for where they are. There's a little tug in Alexis's chest--they're going to be further along one of these days, and she hopes it happens at the same time--but mostly she just holds onto Willow and sighs.

"I should go for the night." Willow untangles herself from Alexis and smooths her hands down the front of her sweater. "You gonna be okay on your own?"

"After a little while." Alexis raises an eyebrow and swipes her tongue across her lips, and Willow hops to her feet.

"Unfair. _Unfair_." She shakes her head, but she's grinning. "I'll see you in the morning, sweetie."

"Pancakes?" Alexis asks hopefully.

"Pancakes for _sure_."

 _-end-_


End file.
